Heartbroken Romance
by jarrett17566
Summary: When Gabriella left Troy, he was a broken mess. Can one of his friends piece him back together?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own HSM, HSM2, or HSM3. Anybody that thinks I do, well I think you're missing a brain cell or two. I DO own the plot in this story. I DON'T own any songs in this story, either. I wrote this story for LegoLassss. I'm planning on it being a decent sized story. I don't like one shots. **

Troy Bolton sat up in his bed, tear streaks still showing. He glanced at the clock with eyes bloodshot from crying. 2 o' clock in the morning. Every time he tried to sleep he thought of Gabriella and how she hurt him, telling him he didn't deserve her. But then, worst of all, he'd see Chad's face smiling at him, telling him it'd be okay. Troy picked up his cell phone, using speed dial, and called Chad.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Chad's concerned voice read Troy.

"Nothing, man. I just can't sleep." Troy answered. Chad knew when he was lying. He could also hear his voice squeak, knowing he had just been crying. "Chad, can you do me a favor?" Troy asked voice breaking as his lip trembled.

"Anything, man." Chad answered, his heart breaking from Troy.

"Will you sing to me? Please?" Troy asked as tears threatened to leave his eyes.

"Anything for you.

_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share. Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend, took an oath I'ma stick out to the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella."_

By the end of the song, Troy was in tears. He knew that Chad meant every last word and he couldn't ask for a better friend. Little did he know, Chad wasn't thinking the same thing. Chad loved Troy more than anything. It pained him to see Troy hurt or hear him cry. He didn't know why Gabriella would do this to someone as gentle as Troy. Chad knew Troy tried to act tough, but deep down he was sensitive and caring and he saw this side of Troy not very often.

"Chad?" Troy called his name.

"Yeah, man?" He answered, loving that Troy wasn't crying anymore.

"I love you," Troy said, his heart stopping wondering what Chad's reaction was. A big smile spread across Chad's face and his heart started beating faster, if only for a second.

"I love you, too," Chad answered, "more than you'll ever know." He whispered and Troy barely caught it. It brought a smile to Troy's face.

"Can you come by tomorrow? I just need to see you."

"Sure, man. Around ten?"

"Yep." Troy answered and then the phone clicked, catching his approval. Troy lay back on his bed, wiping his tears away with a tissue. He threw it in the basket with all the others, and closed his eyes. He could only hope for a dreamless sleep.

"Troy! Wake up!" Chad yelled in a cheery voice as he sat next to Troy and started bouncing up and down.

Troy opened his eyes, surprised it was already daylight. He looked at the clock, seeing it was barely past nine. "So much for ten, huh?" Troy asked with a smirk. Truth was, he was just as glad to see Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy dribbled the ball down the blacktop, sweat streaked body shirtless. He turned around for a three point shot, shot it and it went it with a swish. Chad stood at the sidelines, also shirtless, and smiled at Troy who was beaming with victory. "Now you see why you shouldn't challenge me," said Troy with a smug grin towards Chad.

"Okay, pretty boy. But I'm starved and I'm pretty sure you need a shower," replied Chad. The moment he said, he imagined Troy's naked body. The tones muscles, the happy trail leading down to…No, he reprimanded himself. Not here, not now. Last time he thought of that a surprise had leaped into his pants and wearing elastic, he didn't want Troy to see that.

"Iight, so I'm going to go get a shower. And by the way, yes I AM gangster. Thank you for asking," Troy said as he saw Chad was lost in his thoughts. He grabbed his shirt and jogged inside, leaving Chad watching him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton," Chad said with a smile at the big plate of food in front of him. Troy's mother walked away, leaving a hungry Chad to a buffet of food. Any person who knew him knew that he would not come out of there with a clean face.

"Make sure you don't make a mess," Troy called from behind Chad, startling him. God why does he do this to me, Chad questioned in his mind. Troy was wearing only a towel around his waist; albeit a small one, showing Chad his thighs and muscular legs. Chad turned crimson and went back hurriedly to his food leaving a confused Troy.

"I see the way you look at him, honey. I know you're in love with him. I heard him on the phone last night and I know you make him happy. I'm okay with it as long as neither one of you gets hurt," Troy's mother whispered in Chad's ear.

Chad turned to look at her, but she was already walking away. "But, how, wait, what?" Chad stumbled over himself, leaving his tongue in a tie.

"It's obvious, honey. You love him and he loves you. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Don't be ashamed. I believe you're born that way and God loves you no matter what. So do me and your parents. Now go get him, tiger," Mrs. Bolton said to him with a wink.

Chad shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chad decided not to turn around this time, knowing it was Troy's muscular hand. Oh how he didn't want Troy to move it. It felt so right.

"So what were you and my mom talking about?" Troy asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Oh, um, just how she thought we were doing with this basket ball season," Chad answered thankful for a fast excuse.

"Oh. Well I don't know what you want to do, but I wanna relax and play some video games. You up?" Troy asked, finishing his sandwich.

Not yet, Chad thought and then mentally smacked himself just for the thought. "Sure. How about some Gears of War?" Chad asked. Troy nodded and walked over to the Xbox360, bending over almost letting a moan escape from Chad.

"Did you say something" asked Troy hearing a noise from behind him.

"Nope. Hey, why don't we play in your room? There's too much of a glare in here from the window," Chad answered, hoping Troy would stand over before he lost control of himself.

"Sure, fine with me." Troy answered, walking past Chad and wiping his hand through Chad's hair.

"Tease," Chad muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chad rubbed Troy's shoulders, earning a moan every time he hit a rough spot. He continued, only to the happiness of Troy. He soon heard a light snoring, making a wide smile spread across Chad's face. Chad lay Troy down, watching him as he slept. He put his hand on Troy's stomach, making him move a little. He leaned down towards his mouth, growing more nervous with every second. As he was mere inches away, Troy's eyes barely opened and he saw Chad leaning in for a kiss. **_

_**Troy threw himself at Chad, throwing off his shirt and every other thing. I thought I'd feel a spark or something, Chad thought. Troy started to take his pants off. Reaching for the elastic on his boxers, he pulled down until…**_

_**BEEP!, rang Chad's alarm clock. Damned alarm clock, he thought. He looked down at his boxers, only to see a small wet stain. Fuck! He thought as he threw his pillow across the room. "I got a shower last night, only to get one again this morning," he muttered to himself. **_

_**He went to his dresser, pulling out a plain white t-shirt, red boxers, and black shorts. He walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and started pulling his boxers on when Troy opened the door to his room.**_

"_**Sorry man. I guess I should have knocked," he shut the door as quickly as he opened it, a big blush marking his cheeks. **_

_**When Chad was done dressing, he opened the door, letting Troy almost fall over. "Troy, you've seen me naked before. In the showers. Why's it any different?" Chad asked, remembering watching Troy.**_

"_**It's not. I mean it is. Shit, I mean it was awkward. I don't know. But hey, do you need a ride to school? I'm here anyways," Troy asked awkwardly.**_

"_**Um, sure. Just let me get my shoes on," Chad answered, bending over letting Troy enjoy the view. **_

_**Chad turned around and looked up, watching as Troy quickly turned away, looking casual. Chad smiled, grabbed his backpack and walked out the room. Troy followed, admiring how tight his shorts were.**_

_**They pulled into school, Chad's hands dangerously close to Troy's. As they walked through the door, everyone looked up. They had no idea why, but they figured it was just another dumb rumor that people have time to spread. **_

_**After English, Chad joined the Wildcats at lunch. "So Chad," Zeke started, "Sharpay told us you like Troy."**_

"_**What?" he yelled, almost flipping the table over. Chad was furious, and the other players were scared. He scanned the lunchroom looking for the bitch Ice Queen. Lucky for her, she wasn't there today. But she would get a piece of his mind at her house. **_

_**Four hours passed, and Troy gave Chad a lift to Sharpay's house. Chad knocked on the door, Troy sitting in the car oblivious to what had happened. Sharpay answered the door, not surprised to see an infuriated Chad. She blew on her freshly filed nails and let him walk in. **_

"_**What do you want Chad?" Sharpay asked monotonously. **_

"_**You know what the fuck I'm here about. Why'd you tell everyone I like Troy?" he asked even angrier that she didn't care. **_

"_**Please, as if it isn't obvious enough. I know things and everyone else saw the way you look at him. Now don't play coy with me. Either you tell him or I will."**_

_**Way too many thoughts rushed through his head. Scared of what Troy will say. Scared of his future if he didn't tell him. He felt like he was going to pass out. "I will. I don't need someone else telling him."**_

"_**Fine. You don't need to keep secrets, Chad. It will just hurt more." Sharpay advised.**_

_**Chad didn't want to admit it, but she actually made sense. Chad walked out the door and climbed into Troy's pickup. "Can we just go to your house? I need to talk to you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, sorry the last one was bold and underlined. I have no idea why. But I want to thank everyone who took the time to review my story: ****xoxoroqzursoqzxoxo, Wildcat, Legolassss, and Warning- May Contain Pepsi. You guys are amazing and I don't know if I'd be writing this if it weren't for you.**

Troy's truck pulled into his driveway. As Troy stepped out, he realized his parents weren't there as did Chad. Awkward, Chad thought. They

walked through the front door, setting their book bags on the couch.

"Troy, I don't know how to tell you this. It seems a little cliché that everything's moving so fast. Truth is, I like you." Chad said, before Troy could

turn around.

A grin spread across Troy's face, and quickly wiped it off before he turned around. "Oh. Well you're my friend. I would hope you like me," Troy

said trying to see how far Chad would go.

"Troy, I don't mean like as in a friend way. I think I love you. Like as a boyfriend," Chad replied, feeling a little embarrassed. Chad scuffed

his foot on the floor, looking at his shoelaces.

"Well, I don't know Chad. Right now I'm a little confused about a few things," Troy answered, not wanting Chad to know that one of those was

his sexuality. "This will do nothing to our friendship, and maybe in a week or two, I'll see how I feel about you."

Chad's jaw dropped, not expecting that answer. "But, you're not? No, you can't be. You're not gay are you?"

"Right now, Chad, I don't know. That's what I'm confused about. I know I have feelings for you, but I'm not exactly sure what they are.

Let's see how we grow over the next few weeks." Troy looked at Chad, though he couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. "You're not

disappointed are you?"

"Well not exactly. It's just I was hoping for a more cliché moment, where you would swoop me up in your arms and we'd kiss and live

happily ever after," Chad said, realizing how dumb it sounded after it left his mouth.

"Well that may not happen, but this might help," Troy said as he leaned in and gave him a giant hug. "Well, may not happen _yet._"

Chad broke out in a blush and huge grin, doing nothing to hide his happiness. "So, that was easier than I thought. Wanna play video games?"

he asked in his normal Chad-ness.

"Sure," Troy answered, chasing Chad up the stairs.

A few hours later Troy drove Chad home, smiling as the basketball star walked in his house with a swing in his hips.

"Mrs. Evans, may I please speak to Sharpay?" Chad asked over the phone.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered, not really expecting anybody to call her. At least, not on her house phone.

"I did it. I told him how I feel," Chad answered, Sharpay hearing his smile on his voice.

"And so what did he say?" Sharpay asked, sincere interest in her voice.

"He said he has feelings for me, but he doesn't know what they are. He also told me that he's trying to figure a few things out right now

and just to give 'us' time."

"That's great. Not as cliché as I thought it'd be though," she replied.

"That's exactly what I told him. And thanks for doing this. I don't know how much longer I could have lived with this. It might not have

been the easiest way to get it done, but threats worked nicely." Chad said and he and Sharpay laughed.

"I'm sorry Chad, but I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Toodles," Sharpay said and hung up the phone leaving Chad to his thoughts.

He laid his head back on his arms, staring at the ceiling. A contented sigh left his lips as he rolled over, and closed his eyes. A dreamless sleep

for once would be nice, he thought.

Troy rolled out of bed in the morning. He saw the used tissues lying next to him and smiled, recalling the previous night. His ceiling fan still

on, he turned it off and rubbed his arms in a gesture to get warm. He grabbed a white t-shirt, gray boxer briefs, dark blue jeans and a silver tie

and headed for the shower.

Several minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with his clothes on. He looked for his lucky pair of shoes and slide them on. Black

and white vans looked nice on him.

Throughout the day, images of Chad passed through his mine. He slid out his Sidekick and flipped it open, texting Chad.

_ You thinking about me?_

A few moments later it buzzed, and he checked his phone. From Chad:

_ All day and all night babe. Oops, was that too soon?_

Troy smiled and hit reply:

_ Not at all. I actually like the name, baby :]__._

Chad received his text message and smiled. Mrs. Darbus came up to him and confiscated his cell phone.

"Cell phones will lead to the demise of theater!" she started on her psychotic ramblings that made no sense. Now Chad knew he had

detention. That meant missing basketball practice and seeing Troy.

Lunch came around and Chad was in line. As he paid for his food, he walked to the basketball table only to see the captain with his arm

around Gabriella. Chad's heart broke at the sight and Troy turned and winked at him.

Chad dropped his tray and walked off, leaving a curious lunchroom and a sad Troy. "Chad! Wait, you don't understand!" he screamed as

he took off after Chad.

Chad avoided Troy the rest of the day and was extremely relieved when he remembered he had detention instead of basketball practice.

"Mr. Danforth, if I may speak to you in private." Mrs. Darbus asked in an oddly nice voice as he walked into the auditorium.

He walked with her into a private office that apparently no one but her knew was there. "Now, I took the liberty of looking through your

text messages-"she started.

"What?" Chad screamed as he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Sit down, Mr. Danforth. I understand you have a relationship with one of my actors in this play."

"No, that's really not it. It's just we were supposed to like each other and then I went into the cafeteria and saw him with his arm around

Gabriella," Chad opened up to her, not really understanding why he did.

"Mr. Danforth, you have it all wrong. They were supposed to do that. Every one knows they're not together. They were doing that for the

mood of the play. They were getting used to what it would feel like."

"Oh my God. What did I do?" Chad asked, worried that he did have it all wrong.

"Well, you may leave as soon as basketball practice is over. Do not tell anyone that I let you leave early. Oh, and you have a few

messages from Mr. Bolton," she told him when she handed him his cell phone from the metal bucket.

_ You have it all wrong, Chad. I'm not with Gabriella. I thought you knew this. We were just doing it because Mrs. Darbus told us that if we experience it, it will help us better understand. Please don't be mad at me._

_ Chad, come on. Why aren't you answering your phone?_

_ Baby? I'm sorry._

_ Okay, well I have to go to basketball practice. I'll text you when I'm out. Ily 3._

The text messages he received made him feel like a jackass. A few minutes before basketball practice was over he went and stood by

Troy's locker, knowing that Troy grabs his books from there after practice.

Troy came to his locker, towel around his neck to see Chad standing there a look of sadness on his face. "I am SO sorry. Mrs. Darbus had

my phone."

Troy shook his head, and turned to walk away.

**Please don't hate me for this. I was going to cut it off during the cafeteria scene, but that would have been really short. I hope you liked. And sorry that it took so long to update, Reviews are appreciated 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I know, I know I'm a horrible person. But this I hope will make it up. Ooh, just to warn you I don't know when, but there will be a twist in the story. Maybe for the better, maybe not. Review :]**

"Troy!" Chad screamed as he grabbed his shoulder. Troy spun around, acting like he was mad. When he saw the sad expression on Chad's face, his façade dropped and he grabbed Chad and pulled him in. A passionate kiss landed on Chad's lips and he had no time to wonder what was going on.

The kiss only ended when they heard a gasp from the end of the hallway. Ryan Evans, the boy everyone knew was not straight, stood at the end of the hallway with a shocked look on his face. Chad and Troy looked at him in surprise, only to see him run away.

"Shit! Let me go after him," Chad said to Troy as he took off down the hallway.

A few minutes later Troy decided to go see what was going on. He took his shoes off and silently crept down the hallway. As he passed the last locker, he almost cried at what he saw. Ryan was straddling Chad as they were in a full kiss. "Chad?" Troy croaked out.

Chad dropped Ryan as Troy ran away, never wanting to see the bastard again. Only this much drama can happen to me, Troy thought to himself.

"Mrs. Bolton, I need to see Troy. Something happened and he doesn't understand the full story," Chad pleaded to Troy's mother at the door.

"I'm sorry honey, but he's sleeping right now," she explained while trying to get him out the door.

"Well let me wake him up. Please, this is very important." Chad explained, thought begging never suited him.

"Well alright. Go on up," Mrs. Bolton said. Chad guessed she realized what happened because she was the one who saw things when no one else did.

Chad walked into Troy's room, to see him snoring lightly. He sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Chad climbed up and laid with Troy, putting his arm around him. He nuzzled his head to Troy's neck and felt Troy's warm skin. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

"Chad?" Troy asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Chad looked at the clock to see he had been asleep for two hours. God only knows what Mrs. Bolton thought went on, Chad thought to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to come over to apologize and tell you what actually happened. And you were sleeping, so I laid with you and I guess I fell asleep." Chad explained.

"How can you explain him being around your waist, both of you lip locked?" He asked, becoming infuriated.

"I explained to him that there was something between me and you and that I was in love with you. He got jealous and jumped on my waist, and that's as soon as you saw," Chad told him, watching Troy's agape mouth.

"Y-Y-You're in love with me?" He asked, almost speechless.

"Well yeah. I always have been." Chad answered, tears almost rolling down his face. Troy grabbed Chad and nearly hurt him as he pulled him into a fierce kiss. Chad smiled and jumped on Troy as Troy grabbed his legs and pulled him up. Chad let his tongue wander into Troy's mouth. Troy threw Chad on the bed and took his shirt off, as he jumped and landed next to Chad. A few minutes later, both of them were nearly naked as they actually realized what time it was. "Holy shit! I have to be home," Chad raced to get his clothes on.

"Aw, babe." Troy complained as he brought him in for a hug and a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry. But I have to be home. I love you," Chad said as he kissed Troy yet again. He ran out of the room and Troy sat down on the bed sadly. He heard the front door shut, and lay back in his bed.

Thirty minutes later, Chad's cell phone rang showing a picture of Troy. "Hey sugar pie," he used the name with a grin on his face.

"Hey honeybunch. Can I ask you a question?" Troy asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Ask away," Chad answered.

"Well I was just laying here and I felt a literal pull on my heart. It feels amazing. What's that called?" Troy asked as he stroked where Chad was laying.

"Awww. That's called love. That's what I feel everyday with you," Chad answered and a big smile spread across his face.

"Well, um, do you wanna go out with me? Like be my boyfriend?" Troy asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes. Yeah, I do." Chad responded, not able to keep his happiness from leaking into his voice.

"Great. Well I'm going to go. I love you…boyfriend," Troy told him.

"I love you too. Good night," Chad replied as he hung up the phone.

Minutes later, Troy's phone beeped. A text message from an unknown number.

_Chad will be mine. _

**I am such an evil person. Well earlier I realized this story was turning from Troy to Chad. So at the beginning it was supposed to be the other way around with Troy and Chad. Review please. And I like cliffhangers :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the hold-up. I just really haven't had time to work on this because of school and no privacy on this computer. Enjoy this chapter; I don't know how long this will take to write. Hopefully no longer than two hours like the other chapters. I love you all.**

_Watch out for somebody to text you, babe_

_What do you mean, Troy?_

_Just don't forget about me._

_I won't, babe. I love you._

_I love you, too._

Troy rolled over in his bed, sadness overcoming him. "You know what? No one is going to take Chad away from me. He's mine. Only mine." With that in his mind, he was finally calm enough to fall asleep.

Chad shook his head, confused about what Troy was talking about. A number he didn't recognize texted him, jerking him out of his daze.

_Hey babe_

_Who's this?_

_Your future boyfriend_

_Um, I already have a boyfriend. Thanks, though. I guess._

_You mean Troy. The little boy toy? You can have me, a real man. I'll show you things Captain can not._

_Really? And what's that?_

_Every thing you ever desired._

Chad thought about that last text message for a few minutes before he received a new one:

_You're thinking about it aren't you?_

_Look, man. I don't know who you are or what you want, but I love Troy and you need to back off._

_You know who I am. I want you. And you may love him, but not for long._

_If I know you then what's your name? And Troy warned me about you. Unless, of course, you want me to give him your number._

_Oh, I'm not afraid of the big bad basketball star. I'm not going to tell you my name. You know me. Find me tomorrow. I'll be the one watching you._

_What?_

The other man never replied, leaving Chad suspicious. Chad went to Troy's last message and hit the call button. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 came on as his caller ringtone. Chad was singing along to it when Troy answered his phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked in a groggy voice.

"Hey. Um, your mystery texter just texted me."

"What? What did he say to you?" Troy almost screamed.

"That he can show me things you can't. I told him I love you, but he said I wouldn't for long. And that for me to find out who he is, he'll be the one watching me tomorrow." Chad replied, his heart beating a little faster.

"Do you believe him?" Troy asked, a little crack showing in his voice.

"Not one bit." Chad replied when he remembered what Troy does to him.

"Me either," Troy replied, his smile almost blocking his words.

"Well, I'll talk to you in the morning. It's late as it is. I love you." Chad said to his lover.

"I love you, too. More than you know."

"Goodnight," they said almost simultaneously.

The next morning, Chad got off the bus and saw Troy's truck just twenty feet away. As he walked towards the front of the school, he saw Troy just standing there, conversing with Ms. Darbus.

"Morning," Chad said to Troy and Ms. Darbus.

"Good morning, Mr. Danforth." Ms. Darbus said as she smiled at him. "Well, off to class for me. See you in homeroom," she said to the two.

Chad put his arm around Troy's waist, until he realized people were around and withdrew it.

"Keep it there babe," Troy said to Chad shamelessly.

Chad put his arm back around Troy's waist and surprisingly found security in his lover.

People gaped at the sight, knowing that was not what friends do. Neither Troy nor Chad cared about what people thought. That just made them happier when people stared.

Wait, how am I going to figure out which one was that guy? Everyone is staring, Chad thought. Chad shifted into closer into Troy's body until they looked practically connected.

Before homeroom, which was five minutes afterward, almost everyone had found out about Troy and Chad, or as they called them, Choy. They were both plagued with questions neither one of them wanted to answer.

One fellow classmate came up to Troy. "Did you get my text?" As soon as Troy understood what he meant, Ryan Evans vanished.


End file.
